magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Spectral Wolf
Few dare venture into the woods at night, and fewer still are brave enough to explore very far. Should one need to go into the heart of the forest, it is best to travel with a trusted companion, and to be alert at all times. Dangerous creatures roam the dark center of the woods – deadly spiders, huge bears, sly wolves... Spectral wolves are seldom far from the depths of the Silvan forest, and are one of the more deadly creatures who dwell there. These animals are completely silent when they wish to be, and travel in packs that vary in size. During the night, a strange mist rises up around them, and they seem to melt into the darkness. All that remains is a pair of bright eyes that flash before the wolf attacks. Luckily, wolves find human flesh inedible, and remain far from human settlements. Sheep and other livestock are free from harm, except during the most bitter of winters. There was a time when other types of wolves were all but gone from the world, hunted for their thick coats and to protect herds. Spectral wolves, however, have been in these woods for countless centuries, and show no signs of disappearing. They can evade even the most skilled hunter, and know the forest better than any living man. Wolf companions are most active when the moon is full, and their howls can be heard all the way to the castle. These calls are how spectral wolves communicate, and every haunting call is a message. Egg This pale egg glows softly, and a small tail has emerged from its side. Hatchling These pups have little interest in humans, and will nip and snarl at anyone who comes near. Taming them is quite the task. Most magi travel into the woods to bond with their wolf companions, as they have no love for the castle. Wolf hatchlings prefer to tromp around the forest, exploring and learning to hunt from their elders. They are most content when traveling in a pack, alongside adults. Wolf hatchlings are treated well by older wolves, and are shown affection. In return, wolf pups are impudent, and tease adults constantly. Eventually, they goad the others into play, and even the leader of the pack will act like a hatchling and join in the games. Adult As these companions age, they become less and less willing to leave the woods. Wolves prefer the darkest, deepest reaches of the Silvan forest, where the trees have grown so tall that the sun cannot be seen. This suits wolves well, as they are most active during the night. It is once the sun has set that wolves move throughout the woods, searching for their next meal. They move as a pack, working together to encircle prey and bring it down. It is not uncommon for older pups to join in hunts, sharing in fresh meat and learning the skills necessary to survive. Though wolves are powerful predators, and are capable of bringing down large deer and even moose, villagers regard them as good creatures. It is said that spectral wolves keep the balance in the woods, and only kill old, sick or wounded creatures. Though lone wolves do exist, most hatchlings prefer to join packs once they have reached adulthood. A spectral wolf is considered grown at two years of age, when they choose mates. These companions, like many others, remain with their mates for life. But, should their mate meet an untimely end, spectral wolves will choose again. Pups are born in the early spring, so that they might grow enough to survive the coming winter. Though food grows scarce during the cold months, wolves fare well. They move quickly, even in the thickest of snow, and their coats protect them from the cold. Their fur is so effective that they can withstand temperatures no human could. There is a clear social order in a pack of wolves, which has interested many a magi. There are always two leaders of a pack, one female and one male. Any wolf who defeats the current leader takes their place. It is not always the strongest wolf that leads – intelligence is a highly regarded trait, as well as stealth. Breeding Additional Information * No. 341 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (October 2012) * Released: October 1, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Rotating Sprite: **Day - wolf appears solid. **Night - a mist appears around it. * Dimorphism: **Males are light in color **Females are dark Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Spectral Wolves Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Gender Dimorphism